Time series data can indicate interest in an object (e.g., a product) over a period of time. For example, time series data can include a series of data points arranged in a sequential order over the period of time with magnitudes representing the demand for the object over the period of time. It can be desirable to analyze the time series data to predict future interest in the object. But time series data can be noisy, span a short duration, and have other characteristics that can make it challenging to analyze.